


Scar Is in Danger Once Again

by riacte



Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, cub and grian are scar's Heroes, good guy grian tries to save scar, mumbo iskall cleo and joe make cameo appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacte/pseuds/riacte
Summary: While building his Nether portal, Scar finds himself in grave Danger. In his desperation, he asks his neighbour Good Guy Grian to help him. Together, they use their two braincells to defeat the mobs- or at least keep them away.(Alternatively, Cub is smarter than the two of them combined.)(Set in the early stages of Season 7)
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar & Cubfan135, GoodTimesWithScar & Grian
Series: Wholesome Hermitcraft [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736713
Comments: 13
Kudos: 207





	Scar Is in Danger Once Again

Grian, Scar mused to himself, was actually _not_ a terrible neighbour. 

Sure, he stole Scar's wheat. He massacred all of the parrots in the forest. And the first thing he did was to prank him. Besides, judging from Mumbo's experience, Scar wouldn't be surprised if one day, Grian decided to steal his beard while he was sleeping or respawning or something. Scar could almost imagine the song- "Scar Scar you are AFK~~ I'm gonna take that beard away~~!" Plus, he gave Larry a moustache, amongst other mildly annoying things.

Wait, what was the point Scar was trying to make again?

Alright, Grian was annoying, but he was a good guy… most of the time. 

In their last world, Grian had picked up Scar's stuff when he abruptly drowned during their first meeting- well, that sounded weird. Grian (and Tango) also came to Scar's rescue during his Wither fight. Grian even managed to swoop into the pigmen farm and grab the nether star that Scar had carelessly dropped there. Grian had some _sick_ flying and combat skills. And now, Grian had agreed to go endbusting with him! Wasn't it nice to have a friend (even if he _was_ the Jungler)?

Humming a cheerful tune, Scar rummaged in his chest for supplies. He was going to build his nether portal today, and he had an awesome design that he wanted to try out. He was aiming for a Stonehenge with a fantasy vibe. His hands shook a little at the weight of the materials he was carrying (stone was pretty heavy after all), but he still had a wide grin on his face. To say he was excited was an understatement.

The morning sun draped over Scar like a veil as he made his way to the spot he had chosen, which was on top of a small cliff. After spending several weeks in the forest, Scar was starting to get used to the leafy ground and the humid jungle air. An ocelot darted past him and Scar couldn't help but smile. All cats were nice, even the big ones. He followed the ocelot as it vanished behind lush green bushes. Scar was so distracted, he nearly tripped on a vine. Ah, well. He couldn't be awake for five minutes without some form of accident happening. 

As Scar started to dig, the sun slowly moved until it was directly above him, bringing along sweltering heat. Sweat formed inside of Scar’s helmet and he took it off for a quick breather. As he nibbled on a bit of bread, he surveyed his surroundings. He’d managed to flatten the area, leaving only a solidarity stalk of bamboo. Scar nodded, pleased with his progress.

All was well until nightfall came. Scar didn’t bring a bed as he didn’t want to mess up his spawn point, and he was too absorbed in building. He’d just started on the stone foundations, and he was itching to do something creative after all of that mindless shovelling and mining. 

Scar climbed down from one of the stone pillars and studied it. It looked too symmetrical, plus he definitely needed to do something about the texture-

Pain spiked in his right arm. Scar turned to see a skeleton, enchanted bow glowing in the dark. The expressionless skeleton moved closer, pulling the bow again.

“OWW!” Clutching his injured arm, Scar instinctively leapt away from the skeleton, only to see a hoard of zombies slowly approaching him. To his horror, a baby zombie dashed out from the group and made a beeline for him. Scar drew out his sword and braced himself.

“Argh! I really hate babies,” Scar muttered to himself as he swung his sword towards the baby zombie. It relentlessly pursued him, smacking Scar with its little arms. 

Before Scar could make another comment about the detestable babies, a familiar hiss sounded behind him. Scar yelped and jumped away. Thankfully, the creeper didn’t blow up, but it continued to follow him.

“What the _heck_?” Scar whispered, sweaty fingers struggling to hold his sword. In his peripheral vision, he could see other mobs going after him, ranging from skeletons, armies of zombies, to a smattering of green creepers. It felt like his limbs were frozen even in the warm jungle night. Oh boy, he was going to die. Panic bubbled inside the man. 

Another arrow whooshed past him, while two zombies attacked his legs. Scar nearly doubled over but he managed to maintain his balance. And then another arrow hit his helmet. Head ringing from the impact, Scar dizzily stumbled around, trying to outrun the mobs, but they just seemed to be coming from everywhere.

His dominant arm was bleeding from arrow wounds, making his aim sloppy. He’d narrowly dodged two creeper explosions, which scared the life out of him. Scar couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t have time to even ask for help. 

A zombie bit his leg, teeth sinking into flesh. Acute pain sprouted from the wound and Scar tripped, his sword slipping from his fingers. He tried to pick it up, but a zombie beat him to it.

“Oh no.”

The zombie groaned and swung the sword at Scar. It hit his chestplate, and while it didn’t draw blood, it sure hurt. Scar gritted his teeth. His health was lowering quickly, and if a miracle didn’t happen soon, he might just die and lose all of his items. 

“Oh no. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no-“

Dragging his injured leg along, Scar ran to another spot. In the few seconds the mobs took to catch up, he placed a block of dirt and rapidly pillared up. Beneath his feet, mobs groaned and slammed their weapons on the dirt pillar. Scar could feel the pillar shake with every movement, and he gulped nervously.

 _Twang!_ Scar nearly fell off the pillar in an attempt to dodge an arrow. Wait, the skeletons could still hurt him! He quickly built a tiny dirt box and trapped himself in complete darkness. It was then when Scar could finally breathe in relief.

Scar sighed, and immediately munched down a loaf of bread. His wounds throbbed, burning with pain. He had no idea how the zombie managed to bite him through his pants- had it found a weak spot? Anyways, without a sword, a trident, sufficient food, or even a shield, Scar needed help. Desperately. His trembling fingers managed to type out a message in his communicator.

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **can anyone help me? I’m being chased by mobs and I lost my sword :(

 **< cubfan135> **:{

Well, Cub was quick to reply. Too bad he couldn’t help him because he was literally on the other side of the world. Scar sat down inside his stuffy dirt hut, petrichor and blood and rotten flesh mixing to form a peculiar odour. He tore a strip from his shirt and used it to bandage his arm. He hoped someone else would read his messages soon.

 **< iskall85>** you close to a portal? i think impulse made all of them safe

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **funnily enough, I was building my nether portal before I got attacked 

**< cubfan135> **:0

 **< iskall85> **where are you?

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **on a cliff close to larry

Speaking of Scar’s location, he suddenly remembered something- he had a neighbour! Who lived ridiculously close to him! The idea struck Scar like a bolt of lightning and he immediately started to type.

 **< GoodTimeWithScar>** Hey G you up?

 **< Grian> **sup

 **< Grian>** yeah im coming scarf

Scar didn't know whether that was a typo, or Grian genuinely intended to call him "Scarf". Knowing Grian, both of those scenarios were equally likely. 

**< iskall85>** scar, do you need me to come over? 

**< GoodTimeWithScar> **thanks, but I think Grian can take care of it, sorry for bothering you all

 **< MumboJumbo>** being trapped by mobs isn't a bother 

**< iskall85>** you know what is a bother?

 **< MumboJumbo> **iskall don't

 **< iskall85> **12 BAMBO

 **< MumboJumbo> **you're still going on about that???

 **< Grian>** bumbo bambo 

**< MumboJumbo>** I thought you were on your way to Scar's?

 **< Grian> **yeah but i still have time to make fun of u mumbo jumbolio 

Scar laughed at his friends' bantering. It provided a bit of humour in his rather troublesome situation. He rummaged deep in his pockets and pulled out a dried bit of steak, which seemed drier than ever when he sank his teeth into it. Scar, being the clumsy idiot he was, nearly bit into his unnecessarily long beard by accident. He flicked his beard away and noted the spots of blood on it. His communicator beeped again, grabbing his attention.

 **< cubfan135>** scar do you have your lucky crystals? They might help

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **unfortunately no :(

 **< cubfan135> **I'm combining all of the crystals power to send good vibes your way

 **< joehillssays> **goodvibeswithscar

 **< joehillssays> **wait it should be goodvibestoscar

There was a brief moment of silence. Then-

 **< Grian> **are you in that dirt box?

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **yup!

 **< Grian> **expect to see my beautiful face soon

 **< ZombieCleo> **your soulless cod face you mean

 **< Grian> **w

 **< Grian> **what 

**< Grian> **omg

 **< Grian> **soqh16!paha

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **G?

 **< MumboJumbo> **gri you okay?

 **< Grian> **mob

 **< Grian>** s everuwbere!

 **< Grian> **three hearts! stupid creeper

 **< iskall85> **oh no 

**< MumboJumbo> **iskall why did you sound so sarcastic

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **GRIAN!! DON'T DIE!! 

There was no reply to Scar's last message. Scar's heart thumped, anxiety pumping through his veins.

 **< iskall85> **scar u alright?

 **< GoodTimeWithScar> **I'm fine, I'm more worried about grian 

**< GoodTimeWithScar> **griaaaaaaaan pls say something 

**< Grian> **something 

**< Grian> **there i said it

A sudden scraping noise shocked Scar, and he jumped. He spun around to see Grian’s face peeping out from behind a half-dug block of dirt. His face immediately broke out in a sunny grin. “Grian!”

Grian removed the dirt, and Scar swiftly tackled him in a hug. Grian was taken by surprise, and ended up losing his balance. The two toppled down. Scar’s face painfully mashed up against Grian’s diamond chestplate.

“Ow,” Grian whispered.

Scar bolted up as quickly as he could (which wasn’t quick at all). “Uhm! Sorry about that, I was too excited,” he chuckled.

“You better be glad that I made this dirt bridge next to your pillar, or else we’ll literally be dead meat.”

For the first time, Scar looked at his surroundings and found that Grian had connected his dirt box to a dirt bridge, with mismatched blocks of dirt, planks, and stone that acted as a two-block high railing. Grian had also spammed the place with torches. 

“Wait. Did you build that bridge to come over here?” Scar asked curiously.

“You got it! Figured out most mobs wouldn’t be able to attack me if I swung from tree to tree like Tarzan. So I built this hideous bridge made out of planks and dirt and diorite- literally anything I could get my hands on.” Grian took off his helmet, revealing his shaggy, dark blonde hair, his famous fringe sticking to his sweaty skin.

Scar chortled. “With your dirt bridge and my dirt box, Xisuma’s going to ban us.”

“Yeah, good thing he’s not around. By the way, I have exactly what you need.” Grian gave Scar a knowing smirk as he rummaged in his inventory. Scar tensed in anticipation- did Grian already have potions?

“Aaaaany second now!” Grian drawled, purposefully being dramatic. “Ooh, this amazing item is hidden beneath my stacks of dirt… I can feel it in my fingers...”

“Yeah?” Scar waited with bated breath.

Grian drew out… something with a flourish. Scar could barely see it in the dim light. 

“Ta-da!” Grian exclaimed triumphantly. “It’s your stamina magic crystal!” The tiny red piece of stained glass glinted in Grian’s fingers.

Scar stared at Grian.

Grian started at Scar.

Neither of them said a word.

“What?” Grian pretended to be offended. “You told me these were magic!”

Scar couldn’t believe his eyes. Grian had the audacity to pull _that_ on him? He- he dared to-

“Well y-yeah, but the effects vary, y’know. It seems like this… this…” Scar struggled to find the right words, “ _c_ _rystal_ isn’t very effective at the moment.”

Grian rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, wizard Scar.” He tossed a handful of golden carrots at him, which Scar munched into gratefully. The thin, golden exterior of the carrot broke apart like flaky bits of chocolate, allowing Scar to enjoy the sweet carrot within.

"Where are your wounds?" Grian asked as he pulled out a roll of bandages.

"My heart. You wounded me terribly," Scar muttered jokingly, but he stretched out his injured leg nevertheless. "A zombie managed to bite through my pants."

"Ouch, that looks terrible." Grian winced in sympathy. "Brace yourself Scar, this is gonna hurt. Shall I distract you?"

Knowing Grian, the last question wasn't really a question. Soon, Scar was listening to Grian ramble about Mumbo and Iskall as Grian cleaned his wound. 

"So anyways, Iskall filled Mumbo's base with slime, and that mustached guy nearly suffocated-"

“ _OW!"_ Scar screeched. Grian had touched a particular sensitive spot.

“Ah! I’m so sorry Scar!”

Cold sweat was forming on Scar's forehead in pain, but he forced himself to smile. "I-it's alright. It’s just a little bite wound."

Grian eyed the wound critically. "Well, I won't call it _little._ It's bound to leave a scar." There was a small pause as Grian cautiously dabbed at the wound with a wad of cotton. 

"D-did you just make a pun?"

"Oh, did I?" Grian looked up. "Guess I'm so used to punning that I don't even need to think to make one."

Grian carefully bandaged Scar’s wounds. His health was still low, but at least he was recovering. Scar thought things might take a turn for the better, but apparently he was wrong.

Out of nowhere, a sizzling noise sounded, and before Scar could think, Grian grabbed him and flung him onto the dirt bridge. An explosion ripped through the place, destroying Scar's dirt pillar.

"GRIAN!" Scar yelled, his voice sounding small in the ear-ripping explosion.

"I'M FINE!" Grian shouted back. He stared at the mobs clustering at where the pillar used to be. "Wow, there are so many mobs!" With a determined look on his face, Grian dug out a stack of cobblestone from his inventory. 

"Scar, stay back. We're gonna play tower defense with the mobs."

Scar watched in amazement as Grian frantically placed down blocks, trying to create a wall. Arrows rained down on him, but Grian managed to block them with a shield. With a lurch in his stomach, Scar realized with Grian standing in front of him, he was essentially acting as his human shield.

"Scar! Do you have building materials?"

"Here!" Scar dropped two stacks of dirt into Grian's arms. "Y'know, I can actually still build-"

Grian batted away Scar's hand. "Your arm's hurt, and I don't want you to take any more arrows. Just stay here and keep yourself safe."

With some clever manoeuvres, Grian managed to surround a good portion of the mobs with a cobblestone wall. There were more of them still coming, overwhelming Grian. He gritted his teeth. He may not be the best at combat, but he would make sure Scar was safe. 

"Scar! Can you walk?" he called back to his friend. 

A distant "yup!" replied him. To be honest, Scar wasn't really that far away, the noises just made it seem like he was. 

"Good! Don't think I can bridal carry you, Princess Scar!"

From his inventory, Grian hoisted out a bed. "Get the bed and go to the far end of the bridge- there should be a cobblestone room a distance away. You can't miss it, it's super ugly. You can sleep there."

"Grian, I'm not leaving you!"

"I appreciate it but firstly, you're injured, secondly, you need to conserve energy and thirdly, if you stay here with me, the mobs won't allow you to sleep. And if I need help, I can always ask Iskall and Mumbo."

"Umm, I can't sleep knowing you're in Danger!"

Grian groaned, and realized Scar was right. None of the hermits would abandon anyone on purpose, and nothing could change that.

“Scar, hide behind me and place blocks whenever it’s safe. If your arm hurts too much, don’t force yourself.”

Scar grinned. “Alright G-man, I’m counting on you to keep us safe.”

With the combined power of their two braincells, Scar and Grian managed to construct the ugliest wall they had ever seen. Just looking at it made Scar want to leap off the dirt bridge and let himself be blown up. But even though it looked horrendous, it was effective, and managed to keep out the mobs. 

“Thank goodness the mobs have really bad pathfinding,” Grian panted as he wiped sweat off his brow. “Scar, you doing alright?”

“Never been better!” Scar replied cheerfully. He did look happier, but Grian couldn’t help but notice blood had seeped through his bandages. Grian frowned and sealed off the end of the dirt bridge. 

“Scar, you really need to sleep.”

As if on cue, Scar yawned. “I am a bit tired, but are we safe now?”

Grian shifted on his feet. “I _hope_ so? I even dumped some water to keep out the endermen.”

A bright smile broke out on Scar’s pale face. “Wonderful! Thank you! You are my Hero, G-man.” He tried to hug Grian again, but when he raised his arm, a jolt of pain coursed through his body. Scar half-expected Grian to yell at him for “forcing himself”, but apparently Grian was also too tired to notice. 

Grian batted away Scar’s compliment. “Just get to bed, will you,” he retorted cheekily. 

The duo hobbled to the ugly cobblestone room Grian had mentioned earlier. Sure enough, there was a bed. 

Scar was too exhausted to do anything else. He half-heartedly nibbled on a golden carrot, then flopped on the bed. He buried his face in the blankets (Scar dimly regarded they were orange, his favourite colour) and fell asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

When Scar woke up, his entire body was aching. He rolled on one side and winced when pain blossomed on his leg. 

“Finally awake?”

The familiar voice caused Scar to beam. “Cub!” he exclaimed joyfully.

His best friend smiled down at him. Scar had barely seen Cub since they entered this new world, and he was absolutely ecstatic. Cub gave Scar a potion, which Scar drank gratefully. The pain was gradually relieved, and Scar could feel his wounds magically close. 

“Is- is it morning now?”

Cub sighed. “Yep. Looks like you and Grian had a rough night.”

Scar chuckled. “Yeah, that was quite the experience. When did you get here?”

Cub sat down on Scar’s orange bed. “After you went to bed, Grian stayed up to keep an eye on the mobs. I wanted to see how you two were doing, so I came here. I had to practically force Grian to rest. He’s a stubborn guy.”

“He’s a pesky bird,” Scar muttered automatically, having somehow picked up the phrase from Grian. Cub looked at him quizzically, but didn’t inquire. 

“Grian’s sleeping over there.” Cub gestured to a bed next to Scar’s. Grian’s dark blond hair was an absolute mess, and he was snoring lightly. Scar tilted his head, and instantly saw something else. “Is that-”

“They’re your magic crystals. Thought it might help,” Cub declared proudly. He had placed every one of them in a circle surrounding Scar and Grian. Scar privately thought it looked like Cub was summoning him and Grian via a circle of rainbow crystals. 

Scar couldn’t help but chuckle. “Wow, thanks Cub! Looks like you managed to send good vibes after all!”

Cub snickered. “Who do you think I am? I have Vex magic and Scar crystals on my side.”

Scar nudged him playfully. “Hey, I have those too!”

Cub raised an eyebrow. “Well, at least I have a braincell, which is something that both of you don’t have.”

Scar placed a hand over his heart dramatically. “Excuse me! We share _two_ braincells!”

Their conversation was interrupted by Grian groaning and tossing about in his bed. Cub immediately went to Grian’s bed and offered him a golden carrot. “You feeling better, man?”

“Yeah, thanks, Cub,” Grian murmured drowsily. “Is Scar okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Scar reassured him. “Thanks again for all of your help last night. You didn’t have to go that far.”

“Oh, but I’m Good Guy Grian,” Grian joked. "I _have_ to go that far."

"By the way, Scar, I got your sword back." Cub brandished the diamond blade in front of Scar's eyes. 

"That's fantastic! I was worried that I lost it." Scar grateful took the sword and tucked it safely in his inventory. "Cub, Grian, you are both my Heroes."

Cub and Grian both grinned at Scar. Grian flashed Scar a quick thumbs up, while Cub patted Scar’s shoulder. 

"By the way, Xisuma stopped by," Cub began casually.

Grian and Scar shared a look. "Oh dear," Grian peeped. 

A smirk appeared on Cub's face. "He says your reputation as respectable builders might be a little affected by the horrendous stuff you built…"

"In our defense, we were literally about to die!" Scar exclaimed. 

"Iskall also burnt down all of the diorite in the bridge, so you guys might want to look out for the holes…"

Grian sighed and shook his head. "Seriously, Iskall?"

"... But fortunately Etho decided to fill those holes with ice," Cub continued. 

"B-but ice is slippery!" Grian spluttered out. "It just makes it worse!"

"Grian, I'm afraid we're being pranked," Scar announced in a solemn tone. 

" _That's_ what we get for surviving a torturous night?"

Scar snickered. "Well, Good Guy Grian, maybe the hermits in the skies decided to punish you for all of the pranks you made."

“Oh? Is that so?” Grian waggled his eyebrows. “Then why are you involved?”

“I was unlucky. I forgot to bring my crystals.” Scar slumped miserably. “They can really ward away pain and misfortune, y’know.”

Grian rolled his eyes, albeit fondly. “Whatever you say, Scar. Whatever you say.”

Cub’s communicator beeped. “Whoops! Looks like I’m needed in the shopping district!” He turned to Scar and Grian, who were still in their beds. “Hope you guys feel better soon. And perhaps obtain a couple more braincells.”

After Cub left, Grian got out of bed and began to move around. He rummaged in a chest and started to put on his diamond armour, but then stopped. Grian turned to Scar.

“Hey, Scar? Do you happen to have a braincell at the moment? I seem to have lost mine.”

Scar chuckled and decided to play along. “Nope! Can’t say I have.”

Grian stroked his chin in a mock-thoughtful way. “But we had two braincells last night. Where did they go?”

The realization struck Scar, and he slapped his hand on his (still injured) leg. Biting his lip in pain, he managed to say, “I know!”

“What?”

Scar looked at the direction Cub went when he left. “Cub took all of them!”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Grian and Scar's iconic Wither fight (which is peak comedy, by the way). Of course I had to make some references :)
> 
> (By the way, I will NEVER get tired of the Wither fight. I've watched it at least eight times from both of their perspectives and it never gets old. I do feel a bit bad for Tango though.)
> 
> This was actually inspired by Scar's timelapse of him building his Nether portal. I saw him pillar up to avoid the army of mobs, and thought, "Hey, let's make a fic out of it!".
> 
> I'm LOVING the Grian and Scar interaction this season (!!). I always thought they would make a fine duo back in Season 6, but unfortunately they were almost always enemies :( I hope they get to form a corporation this season!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it :D


End file.
